


EAD2021: Fight for All

by hellbells



Series: Fight for Love [2]
Category: NCIS, The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Tony, DADT Repeal, M/M, Romance, Tale from Tony's Black Book, Tony not part of MCRT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Sam didn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with him and Tony marrying. It was a pipe-dream or so he thought but the fight for rights could very well be the first steps to his own presidential run.Will he be successful, or, will he be running against a wall?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Sam Seaborn
Series: Fight for Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634977
Comments: 83
Kudos: 498





	1. Players Emerge

**Author's Note:**

> This has the usual EAD warnings over no idea about being completed but it is the spoken about sequel to the Sam Seaborn story that has a tentative seven-chapter outline.
> 
> This is one of my projects for the year once I have finished my Quantum Bang Project.

The White House was in full swing preparing for the state dinner. The Canadian Prime Minister was visiting and it was all systems go for preparations. 

“Where’s Sammy?”  
  
CJ smirked. “Getting ready.”  
  
“What do you mean _getting ready_ ?”  
  
CJ had a cat that got the cream look. “You mean you don’t know? He is a guest tonight.”  
  
“He’s what?”  
  
CJ rolled his eyes. “You do remember the bit where your best friend is dating the British Ambassador’s nephew.”  
  
“Yeah, I remember the hooha.”  
  
She rolled her eyes because despite trying to pretend otherwise, she was well aware of just how clever Josh Lyman was behind the bullish exterior. “Yes, I’m just glad we supported him.”  
  
“Me too,” Josh confessed. “But Sammy as a guest?”  
  
She snorted. “He writes for a living, Josh, I’m sure he can remain diplomatic for the administration.”  
  
“We do live in odd times.”  
  
CJ chuckled as she went to find her gown. She may have to stand on the edges as a representative of the administration but there was no reason she couldn’t look fabulous doing it. Plus, she had brought a great Karen Millen dress and tonight was the perfect excuse for wearing it. 

~*~

Sam was stuck in his office because he had some last-minute alterations to make for the President’s speech tonight. 

Ginger walked in and stopped in the doorway. She was no stranger to the fact her boss was kind of heart. She was, though, caught off guard by the intense look on his face, whilst wearing a tuxedo and the tie worn loose around his neck. It was a scene that could have come out of a magazine shoot. “Er, Tony called and said you better be ready.”  
  
Sam looked up with a small grin at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. He was still in awe of the fact that he got to love the man and still work. He had been so sure that he would be forced to quit. They both had. 

It was true that their identities got revealed thanks to a vindictive woman but it hadn’t exploded in their faces like they thought it might do. They’d assumed that Tony would be using his investments to be a rich player, or maybe politician, and Sam would return to law. It had become their in-joke; they’d be the power-couple that all would be jealous of ... It was happening just not in the way they thought. 

“I am. Did he say if he was arriving with Lord Marbury?”

“No idea.”  
  
Sam sighed but knew better than to ask his assistant another question. She would just mess with his head and he wanted to be on his A-game tonight. Toby popped his head through the door. 

“Loverboy, did you get your head out of the clouds long enough to write the speech?”  
  
Sam thrust the pages into the air. “Here you go.” 

Toby looked through the pages. “Not bad, now go and have _fun_.”

Sam wondered how anyone could think of a state dinner as fun. It was the type of pressure that was crazy. You had to watch every action and mind every word you spoke in case you spoke out of turn. The only way plus side - Tony in a full tailored tuxedo was always going to be a distracting sight. 

Toby groaned. “He’s got that dopey smile again.”  
  
“You did mention Lord Paddington so it is your own fault.” Sam’s assistant remarked as if to say Toby had brought that shit on himself.

~*~  
  


“A bit overdressed for work, aren’t you?”  
  
Tony looked at his outfit and sighed. “Yeah but not for a dinner at the White House.”  
  
Gibbs smirked. “Whose fault? Your uncle, or your lover?”  
  
Tony had to love the way the question was blamed. “It was my uncle’s but I dragged Sam on the grounds I shouldn’t have to suffer through it on my own.”  
  
Gibbs clapped him on the back in mock sympathy. “That’s the spirit.” 

Tony was mournful. “I kind of miss the days where I was anonymous.”  
  
Gibbs shrugged. “We can’t go back and I suspect that you’d now struggle to go back Mr Assistant Director.” 

Tony nodded his agreement. “You’re right and I do enjoy the work now McGee has adjusted.”

Gibbs snorted because McGee had needed an attitude adjustment and when he’d been at his stubborn worst - Gibbs had asked whether he should discipline as a team lead or would he prefer to do it. “You managed it.”

Tony’s surprise and gratitude at having the choice had gone a long way to repairing their own friendship. “Yeah, I broke through eventually. How is the new team gelling?”  
  
Gibbs had to grin. “Once the others stopped being compared to you ... fine.”  
  
Tony pouted. “Hey, I am just a man standing in Tuxedo, delaying going to a State Dinner.”  
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Go, you’re making the others jealous.”  
  
Tony sighed. “Fine. If there’s an emergency feel free to ask for my assistance.”

Gibbs just gave him a glare. “I won’t.”

~*~  
  
Sam heard the knock at his door and lost his ability to speak for a second. “Wow.”  
  
“If I reduce a speechwriter to speechlessness, I know I have done it right.” Tony replied with a smug grin. 

Sam had to kiss the smugness off his lips. He was careful to keep it chaste, conscious that they had to go and be presentable as soon as possible. They pressed their foreheads together, wanting contact but recognising the need to look their best. 

Tony had a wicked smirk. “I’m guessing we can’t stay down here all night.”  
  
Sam snorted. “No, I think they’d notice. Especially as the British connections means we’re on the high table. At least you know the First Lady will keep you entertained.”

Tony chuckled as he found the First Lady to be a hoot. She shocked the more reserved diplomatic types but she never let herself lose her own character. “Shall we go shock a few people?”  
  
“Let’s,” Sam said, taking a deep breath and leaving the room with his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

_He didn’t know it now but these were unwittingly his own first steps to living in this house on his own terms._


	2. Dinner and Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't dead but the middle part of the story is not cooperating but I do get comments periodically so wanted the fans to know that it is not dead... Just slow in creation.

C.J. may have been the first one to know about Sam's relationship, but it still took her by surprise. It was rare for a power couple to be so out and proud. It was quite ingenious in some ways because owning their relationship and sexuality meant it took away anyone's power to use it against them. 

Sam had charisma and a way with words that many politicians would sell their soul for, but his awkwardness stopped him from being a killer package. Well, she had always believed that would be the case why speech writing and policy advisor suited him. 

Any yet  _ Samshine _ had surprised the hell out of her. He'd arrived wearing a tailored Armani Tuxedo that he wore with confidence rather than embarrassment she'd seen in the past. He walked around the room with his fiance talking to whoever Marbury introduced him with ease she'd never seen before. 

"My God, what happened to him?" She whispered in shock. 

She was not the only staffer to see how well Sam was flourishing on the floor, rather than on the sidelines. Josh's mind was going even faster than C.J.'s because his mind was spinning, "He's grown up. Here's one for you Ceej, how does Seaborn for America sound?"

"Shouldn't the man know you're planning for him to run? C.J. felt obliged to point out on behalf of her friend. 

Josh shrugged, but that smile and fire were back in his eyes. "Details, details but do you think that DiNozzo will support it?" 

C.J. looked over to the other side of the room and saw the couple talking happily with the President and his wife. "I think that man would arrest the moon if Sam were upset."

Josh snorted because there was more than an element of truth in that statement. When the President's diagnosis had broken in the news, the senior staff had hidden it from Sam for misguided reasons. 

~*~

"So that is the man who caused so many shockwaves a few months ago." She'd been so worried that they would lose Sam from the staff as a victim of politics. She knew only that his partner was an Assistant Director at one of the Alphabet agencies and was also Marbury's nephew which made him even more intriguing. She studied DiNozzo and liked what she saw, and the man knew how to wear a Tux. There was one thing for sure; Sam and his partner were quite the handsome power couple who many were paying attention to at the party. 

Jed Bartlet may be the leader of the Free World but knew when to bow to the whims of his wife. "Shall I introduce you?" 

Abbey's look made him question his own intelligence. "He is going to be the most interesting person at this whole shindig."

"You know most people wouldn't be so mean to their husband, the President."

Abbey giggled and reminded him why they were married. "It's a good job that I am not anyone. You get a kick out of talking to Marbury anyway."

"Shall we?" 

They made their way over to the couple who were talking to the British Ambassador. It seemed like a fascinating exchange at least to the Presidential couple. 

~*~

John was enjoying watching his nephew squirm a little. "It was quite the way for Anthony to introduce himself to the court."

Tony blushed but showed he had the true Paddington Spine. "Uncle, I thought we agreed to a pact of mutually assured destruction when it came to embarrassing stories."

Jed chuckled, "I find proportional response to be the only way to stop such heinous acts."

Sam snorted. "Mr President, I am enjoying myself, and this could get heated if you encourage such notions." 

Jed was proud to see that Sam wasn't trying to shrink into a corner. "I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself, Samuel." He bent low to whisper, "I did worry that you would try to blend into the woodwork."

Sam looked sheepish, suggesting he had thought about it but thought better of it. "It's quite different being part of the guest list, Sir."

Abbey snorted. "You won't say that if you have to do these all the time. Although you keep fun company so at least you won't be bored."

Sam had a look of horror and glanced at Tony as he realised that this might be a regular occurrence. He couldn't say anything before Tony interrupted him. 

"We're together in all parts of life, remember?"

Sam pouted even with the company he was keeping, "I thought that meant when we were going to be forced to resign and intended to make everyone miserable." 

Jed chuckled but was privately glad that never had to happen. He didn't want Sam ever against him on any subject matter. He'd recognised a fire in the young man that could lead him to the same office as he currently held. "Ooo young Samuel, don't borrow trouble."

Abbey smirked. "You should listen to him, Sammy, but feel free to talk about work while I see how good your partner is on the dancefloor."

Tony had worked long enough in the business to know that you didn't refuse the First Lady. He held his hand out with an extravagant bow, "My lady, shall we dance?"

Sam watched as his lover walked off with the First Lady looking too suave for his own good. He found himself whispering, "Should I be worried?"

"Only if their plotting world domination and they love us, so I think we will be safe," The President wisely pointed out.

Marbury could clearly see the same thing that Abigail could and guessed she was going to pass on a few wise words in a setting where it would be challenging to be overheard. 

"Well, my nephew is the dashing sort. I think it is genetic." 

Bartlett snorted in a very unpresidential manner, "Please don't encourage chaos, at least not while Sam still works for me."

Marbury smirked at his old friend. "You know I am an ally, and since you supported my nephew, I will remain so unless my Queen orders me to the contrary."

Bartlett hadn't needed to consider whether Sam should stay when news about their relationship had broke. Sam was an excellent speechwriter, and Jed was selfish enough to need his words. He didn't much care who the man loved, only the skill of doing his job. "I don't think being a decent human being costs anything."

"There are some in this town who might argue differently, Sir," Sam remarked with fondness. "Which is why I am glad that you are the one holding the office."

Bartlett had a twinkle in his eye. "I will not always be in the office, so what will you do then?" 

Sam shrugged. "Go back to the law and spearhead change from a lobbying perspective I suspect." He found himself looking around the room and wondered about the future. He was wrapped up in working for the administration, but the Presidents question was a fair one. What was his plan for the future? It made perfect sense to him that he found his eyes looking for Tony with such a problem floated. 

"The First Lady looks like she is plotting, Sir." There was a hint of alarm from Sam which spoke to his intelligence levels. 

~*~

Tony had summered in England enough that he could pass muster at Kensington Palace. "So do you have questions, Ma'am?" 

The quickstep wasn't missing a beat. "You're a talented dancer."

"Perils of being a Paddington."

She snorted. "You would never have had to air these skills if it was for Sam."

Tony managed to smirk. "We do many things for love, and are willing to sacrifice things for our happiness."

"So you do see it then?" 

The twirl made a quick twist surprising the photographers, but not Tony. He could play it dumb, but he saw the passion and ability to sway opinion. "I won't stand in his way if that is what he wants."

Abigail had a blinding grin as the music sadly stopped. "You should ask me to Dance more. I can share tips on how to survive the role with your sanity and not being turned into a Stepford version of yourself. 

Tony hadn't expected to gain a mentor in the First Lady, but he would take any ally he could get, where he could get them. "When do you think he will figure it out?" 

Abbey snorted, knowing exactly when it would happen. "When Josh decides to sit you both down and have a chat. I think I will get my husband to lay the foundations. We will have work to do if you are going to have a smooth ride to this house." She patted his arm, "You know that you fight for love and helping dreams be realised?" 

Tony felt more than kindred spirit with the First Lady. "Yes, we do. I love how you party, ma'am, and I will accept any invitation you wish to extend."

  
  



End file.
